The Selection: The Next Generation
by 4Love4Love4
Summary: It is now Prince Lucas (The eldest son of Maxon and America) to have his selection. Who will he select? This is an SYOC. Please submit your character per the Application. Thanks! :)
1. Guidelines

Ok, here is the start of my SYOC Selection Fanfiction. It opens up on Prince Lucas, the oldest son of King Maxon and Queen America. He is 19; he has his fathers honey blonde hair and his mothers blue eyes. He has a twin sister named Arabella (Bella, only to family), and a younger sister (17) named Josephine (Josie, but only to family), a younger brother (12) named Charles (Charlie, but only to family) and a youngest sister (8) named Victoria. Now: here is the rubric for the SYOC character:

Name(first,middle,last):

Nickname(optional):

Age:

City:

Ethnic Background:

Caste:

Occupation(For example, a five could be an artist):

Hair color/style:

Skin Tone:

Eye-color/shape:

Distinct Facial Features:

Weight/build:

Personality(a minimum of one paragraph, be descriptive!):

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Likes/hobbies:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Quirks(more than one):

Fears:

Family(name and character's relationship with them):

Anything I missed?:

There is the template, make sure you add anything that I missed. Remember, no Mary-sues, or CCs of America. BE DISCRIPTIVE! The more descriptive you are, the more likely chance you have of getting chosen. With that being said, I have the right to choose you or not, that's my choice. Even If I don't choose your character, I appreciate all applications. Remember, you can only tell me your application in a PM; comment characters will not be selected.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Lucas

**Ok, well, I thought I would get a jumpstart on my chapters. Here is chapter 1:**

He couldn't help but pace. His Selection was in no less than three days and the announcement would be_ tomorrow_. Yes,_ TOMORROW_! He was frantic with worry.

_I'll never find the right girl! _He thought nervously. _Things like that only happen in fairy tales and things like that! _

"Oh for crying out loud, stop pacing!" Shouted his twin sister Arabella. "God! Ara, don't sneak up on me like that!" He told her, his voice full of jitters. "Relax, Lucas." She said calmly, "There are thirty-five girls to choose from. Thirty-five, terrific girls. Whoever you choose, the kingdom will love."

"Oh goodness Ara! You don't understand! I wont love any of them! They are just a bunch of regular girls who will all seem the same!" He said, shaking with worry. "Well, that's where I _do_ understand. I'm a girl too you know! I'm sure you'll fall in love with someone! They won't be regular or even CLOSE to the same, and don't ever think or say that again! And by the way, you realize dad met mom through the Selection, right?" She said with a stern voice. "Yesss…" he said before she interrupted him, "Well, this is no different! Now stop sulking, put on a brave face and call me if you need anything, I'll be in my room and happy to help." Then she started to walk away, presumably to her room. "Wait!" He called to her. She turned around. "Thank you Ara." She smiled and said, "Your welcome Lucas." Then, she was gone.

**Ok, I'm sorry that chapter was so bad. It was just a filler I still have about a good 30 spots left. If your character gets chosen, I will announce it on my profile, but only when I have all 35. I will not tell you, (except for the ones that I told already) So It will be like the cast list for plays. Please please please submit your characters! They are all wonderful so far and I need a lot more! Remember, I have like 30 spots left! Submit while you can!**

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Lucas

_**Ok, guys here's the deal. **_

_**You can submit as many characters as you want, but they have to be 100% original, and I still have the right to not choose any of them.**_

_**This story will not only be in Lucas's POV. Quite the contrary. I'm just waiting until I have all 35 girls that I want, and then I'll have a Report chapter where it's announced. Then, the characters will rotate. **_

_**On the application chapter, I specifically said I would only accept Applications per PM! I got some great review applications, but I can't use them! Here's an offer for you review application-ers: If you can re submit it into a PM, and delete your comment, I will reconsider it on a clean slate. Guests, I cant do anything, really sorry!**_

_**Ok, no more threes in your applications, ok? At least not for a little while.**_

_**Also, on your application, please include the three maids and some information about them! **_

_**Hey, could someone make a character using the name of one of Lucas's sisters, or a girl who tries to use the America method (going with a very simple style) or one of the daughters of an actual selection character from the book (Not Elite's children)? Or something super original and out of the ordinary. Give me some major diversity! (Not that I don't value normal characters. I like them too! I just wanted a really original one to add into the mix. With that being said, Athenachild101, your character was VERY original! Points for that!) In doing this though, please realize that there is a very small chance that Lucas will pick them. I just need one to play around with.**_

_**Thanks!**_

"Ara?" Lucas asked with caution while politely knocking on his sister's door. He had decided to take her up on her "advice" offer. If anyone knew how to handle girls, it was her. "Come in Lucas." She responded in monotone. He opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him. Lucas found his twin sister on her bed, reading a book with a worn out cover that read, _"To Kill a Mocking Bird" _by Harper Lee. The idea of it was generally strange. Mocking birds aren't indigenous to this region, but he had heard that they are beautiful songbirds. Why would someone want to kill them? He pulled up a sky blue armchair with black and white designs and silver finishing's to her bed and sat down in it. "What is your question Lucas?" she asked him, placing a flower, a light blue rose to be exact, on her page to mark her place and settling the book beside her on her night stand. "Tell me how to deal with different types of girls. What can I expect from them?" Ara was very popular in many different countries. She and Lucas shared their father's blonde hair and their mother's blue eyes and pale completion. However, while Lucas has inherited his father's rather timid and polite personality, Ara had her mother's charisma and her social adaption in many different settings. She was fluent in 17 different languages including English, Spanish, French, Italian, Greek, German, Arabic, Chinese, Egyptian, Russian, Japanese, Polish, Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, Latin, and Portuguese (not including sign language, Morse code, and Braille), so she can communicate diversely. She had at least one friend that she kept with close contact with from each country they have ever been, which was even more places than languages that she could speak. She knew _so_ many types of girls: The jerky ones, the jocks, the preppy girls, the extreme girly girls, the know it all's, the party girls, and everything in between. She would know how to keep a leash on everyone, without hurting any feelings. "Ok Lucas. This is going to be diversely complicated! I'll make a chart of some notes as soon as I can, listing stats on each girl, their personality, and how to deal with them in certain situations. I really want what's best for you, and someone who the whole family, not to mention the whole country will love. You deserve happiness. Ok, I'll have the list ready when I meet all of the girls and get to know them slightly." She told him in a harsh whisper. He felt unsatisfied, but knew it was the best that he could get for now. He exited thinking; _I'm in way over my head._

_**Thanks! Remember! Submit your characters! You don't have much time left!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Lucas

**Ok guys, I have yet another proposition. Here it goes: Every application that I get/have gotten as a review will officially be changed into a maid. Then, all of your characters will be used. End of discussion, I cant use them as actual selection characters because I stated it TWICE in the rules that I would not accept review applications (sorry guests!)! I am also aware that it is not physically possible to delete a review, but hey, at least your character will be used! Be aware, there is only 11 spots left! And to authors, who have already submitted, submit again! Shout out to PercyandTris, for giving me all of her/his (I'm assuming that this author is a girl) FANTASTIC characters! Remember, submit while you can! I will be revealing all of my Selection-eers next chapter, whether I have 35 or not! Ready for your next filler chapter? I hope so! Here it is:**

I knocked on his door with confidence. Ok, well that's a lie. I was practically shaking as I knocked on the king's door. I was in desterate need of advice and I was sure that he was the only one who would give some that would actually come in handy. The members of my family would each help me in their own way, and Dad, would give me something that I can actually work off of. "Dad?" I asked with caution, "Come in." responded the voice of my father. "What do you need Lucas?" he asked as he turned on the light on his bed side table. "Can you give me some advice?" "Yes I can. Here it goes," He started, patting the area next to him on his bed. As I obliged, he started to give me his advice, "There are going to be those girls, who, for the life of you, you cant see yourself with." I nodded in agreement, he continued, "Then, there are those who you can see as your girlfriend. But you should look for the one who you can see as your wife. I hope that answered all of your questions." Well, that was that, I just got booted out of his room. "It does." I answer. Well, that was better than nothing! "Thanks Dad!" I gave him a quick hug, and was gone to wallow in my worries.

**Ok guys, this is it! The Report chapter coming up next will announce everyone! Until then, **

**~4Love4Love4**


	5. Chapter 4: Lucas

**Ok guys, its finally here! The chapter that will transition the boring fillers (Though I highly appreciate your kind review xxbookwormmockingjayxx and all of my other supporters!) into exiting chapters! Yay! Here it goes!**

This was it, and I was more nervous than ever. One of the girls that will be announced on this episode of _The Report_ will be my wife. This is ridiculous! "Are you exited Lucas?" the voice of Gavril sounded behind me. "Yeah, Gavril, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit nervous, that's all." I told him, though I knew it didn't really answer his question, I just didn't want to tell him that I wasn't actually all that exited. "Well, good luck! You'll do great! And remember, the whole country trusts your judgment! And their all great women!" he told me reassuringly. I gave him a nod and he gave me a wide smile in return. We took our seats, because this night's fateful episode of the _Report_ is starting now.

"Good evening Illéa! Tonight we are announcing the beautiful, talented, Daughters of Illéa! First, lets have a quick chat with our very own, Prince Lucas!" I stood up, waved at the cooing audience and took a seat in the big white swivel chair next to Gavril. "Good evening Gavril." I said with over-politeness. That's just my image. I would like to say that I am more fun, and less robotic than that! "Good Evening to you as well Lucas. Now, how are you feeling about the Selection?" I pretended to think about this for a second, when in reality, it had been all that I had thought about for the past several weeks. "Well, I'm really nervous, but exited all the same. I feel really good about this!" I told him, which was the truth. "Tell me, did your father give you any advice?" he asked me, "Yes he did." I responded plainly, "Care to share?" he asked in earnest. "Shh! It's a secret!" I told him in a playful banter. He did a fake pout and we both bust out in laughter. In truth, it wasn't that funny, but I was so nervous that it didn't really matter. "Well, great speaking to you Your Highness, but I would like to get in some words with your parents." "Of course." I said, getting up and sitting back in in my other seat. Then, my mother was brought up. "Your Majesty," he said bowing his head, "Gavril," she said nodding hers. They sat in an awkward silence until the audience started laughing, then he added "Do you have any advice for the Selected girls?" I could practically feel the audience (after the chorus of chuckles was finished) leaning in as she said "Why yes, I do! Ready, for it, ok. As Queen Amberly had said at my Selection, just be yourself! After all, you can't keep up a charade for the rest of your life!" she said wisely. "Wise words my Queen!" Then, she got back up and took her seat next to Dad.

"Now, its time to announce the Daughters of Illéa!" The crowd held its breath as he started to announce, "Anna Elizabeth Summers of Lakedon, 3. Calrissa Emery Astreya of Dominica, 3. Madison Lucia Petrova of Belcourt, 2. Graciana Angela Winters of Angeles, 2. Alice Mei Galloway of Zuni, 3. Kaylee Belle Evans of Hansport, 4. Paris Violet Everett of Paloma, 2. Roxanne Amber Szlesky of Midston, 2. Clara Jaden Brouillette of Allens, 2. Caroline Margret Tomalin, 5. Sadye Gabrielle Darling of Carolina, 3. Erika Julia Lena Beliza of Allens, 2. Juliana Reilly Marsson of Likely, 4. Rose Calliope Winchester of Fennley, 5. Rebecca Nicole Haas of Sonage, 5. Fallon Rose Lancaster of Baffin, 3. Gemma Luella Winters of Belcourt, 4. Aria Del Jamison of Bankston, 2. Brittney Anne Grace of Sumner, 4. Willow Beatrice Hays of Waverly, 6. Elizabeth Nicole Wells of Calgary, 4. Daniella Marie Nightingale of Dakota, 3. Lucy Josephine Dane of Kent, 2. Meadow Grace Stephans of Carolina, 6. Emerson Megan Jefferson of Whites, 5. Jacqueline Davis Bleu of Panama, 4. Noel Aradia Colston of Ottaro, 3. Isla Adrienne Arden of Clermont, 5. Bethany Sofia Royam of Tammins, 2. Amelia Maia Jones of Yukon, 4. Marie Alexis Davis of Labrador, 5. Skylar Anita Jones of Claramont, 2. Annabelle Rosaline Roberts of St. George, 4. Rhea Lynn MacArthur of Denbeigh, 2. Lacey Marie Ross of Dakota, 8."

_Oh. My. God. No possible way. THERE IS NO CHANCE THAT THERE IS AN 8 IN THIS COMPETITION! _To be honest, I wouldn't care, but the advisors would ever allow it. This person must either be the most well rounded person in the world, or this really a lottery. Neither option is very likely.

Well, otherwise, the girls were very pretty. All of them. Now that that's over, I'm slightly exited! Having a bunch of pretty girls fight over me? And I can ask them to leave if I don't like them? This might not be so bad after all!

**Well guys, there you have it! The Selected! If your character was not chosen, please understand, there were a lot of girls to choose from and some were just sooo similar to others, that I just couldn't choose all of them! I appreciate them all though!  
**

**So, we just found a slightly more devilish version of Ol' Luke at the end of that now didn't we? Hahaha! I cannot wait for his reaction to the actual girls! **

**Ok, be aware, for the next, like, seven chapters, I have to write 35 different POVs, so this could take a while! Be patient! **

**Love you all! 3**


	6. Chapter 5: The Selected

_**Ok guys. This is the first chapter with the Selected POVs. Are you exited? I am!**_

_**A few things I have to say: first of all, every one of the Anna Elizabeth Summers chapters will be written by frozen13, seeing that it is her character and being my best friend, she can easily transfer chapters to me. I am writing all of the other ones though. So, I just need to give credit to her. **_

_**Secondly, I have decided that we will switch chapters alternating with Lucas's POV and the Selected POVs. **_

_**Lastly, I will be answering all comments at the bottom of the chapter!**_

_**That's all. Now without further ado, I bring you: Chapter 5!**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers:**_

"Anna Elizabeth Summers." _WHAT? _When I entered I didn't think I would get in. _Oh no._ My family turns to me,

"Is this true, Anna? You entered the Selection?" my mouth swings open and shut. I am a girl that always has a come back for everything, but now I am silent.

"Is it TRUE?" my mother demands. I nod as I fiddle with the ends of one of my dirty blond braids.

When I entered, I honestly thought I had no hope of getting in. What were my chances? My family didn't know I entered, if I told them they would force me to drop out. I don't care about the money or the stupid pampered prince, I want freedom. Freedom from Caste 3, my future as an English teacher. Free from my control freak parents. That's all I wanted, to be free.

"Why did you do this?" my father presses angrily. Most parents would hug their children and swing them around, wishing them the best of luck. Not my parents. They have despised me, and my wishing for adventure. They know I hate everything about my life, and yet they don't bother to even ask why. Nothing is ever their fault; it's always my fault. I am done with that.

A surge of anger overwhelms me.

"Why did I do this? Because I am sick of this family, sick of waking up everyday and knowing the rest of my life! I am done with this. I wanted to have a happy life and see the world! I'm done with you. And you making me feel worthless! That's why." I cross my arms and glare at them. My caramel eyes are filling with bitter tears, and I push them back down.

"Anna—"

"Stop, dad. I don't want to hear it and I don't care. This is no longer me," I gesture to the room we are in.

I leave them stunned as I walk to my bedroom. I am not bringing anything with me; this is a life I will be happy to forget.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

"Oh my goodness! Claire! Congratulations!" my mother sounded. I was engulfed in hugs from my mother, father, and twelve-year-old sister Charlotte, with a shrill squeal from her.

"I knew it! I knew you would get in! Claire! You're going to marry the prince!"

"Calm down Charlotte! There are still 34 other girls who want him! Plus, there's a very large chance that he'll choose them instead of me!" I told her.

"Yeah, but I know he'll like you best! You would be sooooo cute together!" I simply rolled my eyes, but in truth, I was jumping on the inside.

I wanted to ask her "You really think so?" but I didn't. What she thinks will be very different from what the prince thinks! Just then, my brother Jake and his wife Lila knocked swiftly on the door. I know it was them because who else would be there? After my father let them in, Jake busted into the living room, grabbed me by the waist, and spun me around.

"Claire! You're going to be a princess!" _Why does everybody think that?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, well let me actually meet the guy first!" I told them all after Jake put me down. "Ok," Lila said, "just promise to keep in touch!" after I promised them and made a mental note to pack paper, I heard the door bust open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Claire! I can't believe it! You're going to be a princess! OMG! Princess Clarissa, I love it!" my best friend Trinity squealed, after letting herself in. Best friends just do that though, so it's ok.

"Tell me about everything!" She said leading me away into my room with a fan girl squeal. And for Trinity, I can actually be exited, so I follow.

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

This is going to be fun! It'll be a good acting challenge. I mean, who will actually be themselves for the prince? No one, that who! Well, I'll just have to follow suit! I'll make it clear that I am the princess here, not them. That what my mom says I have to do. I've been training for the selection since the age of 3 and a half! I know 6 different languages, and I know how to act like a lady, and I know how to act to the public, and the royals. The other dorks that are competing won't know half as much as me! I don't need to make any friends, and I can completely claw my way to the top, and there's no one to stop me.

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

The only real congratulations I got for being in the Selection was a small chorus of applause, a proud smile from my father, and a double thumbs up from my twelve year old sister Zoella, accompanied by a large grin. "Keep watching Graciana, take note of the prettiest ones, as long as they have _decent _personalities, they'll be your fiercest competitors. You're going to have to be exceptionally pretty at all times. You're going to have to completely change your style, your look, " Ok, that was it!

"What's wrong with my look?" asked her. I mean, I knew strait blond hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin isn't exactly super model, but they were _kind of _pretty, right? "You need to enhance your look, that's all!' She told me flatly.

"Well, mother, if you don't mind, I'm going to compete in the Selection as myself. Oh! And that was a rhetorical question. I'm going to compete in the Selection as myself."

Then I walked off, my mother speechless, and me proud of that fact.

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

"恭喜爱丽丝! 我真为你骄傲！ 你打算要在选择！ 你感觉怎么样？" My mom asked me **(A/N Haha! Don't worry, I'll tell you what that means, it means "Congratulations Alice! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be in the Selection! How do you feel?") **

"我太兴奋了妈妈！" **(A/N This means "I'm so excited mother") **I told her.

"现在，密涅瓦，让我们给她一些空间。给她时间，这个下沉英寸好吧？" **(A/N This means, "Now, Minevera, lets give her some space! Give it time to sink in. Ok?)** my father asked graciously.

"好吧。和爱丽丝，我很为你骄傲。" **(A/N "Ok. And Alice, I'm very proud of you.") **my mother said. I gave them both grateful smiles. I know! I should read! I have an appointment with Ishmael. **(A/N BTW that is the narrator of Moby Dick)**

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

Oh my goodness! That's me! I'm Kaylee Belle Evans of Hansport, 4! And according to Gavril Fadaye, I'm in the Selection! Now I'm really exited!

"Congratulations Kay!" my 26-year-old brother Aiden shouts. Him and I are best friends. He picked me up and spun me around while saying "And that Prince Lucas character better be nice to you, or it'll be chaos at the palace!" That's Aiden for you; he's very protective of me because I'm the baby of the family.

"You don't have to worry about me Aiden! If the prince goes crazy, I'll knock some sense into him myself." I said matter of factly.

"You might not want to do that," my 21-year-old sister Katarina tells me, "this is the Crown Prince after all."

I pondered what she said. It made sense. But who cares about that now? I have no reason to think he might try something funny! So I just shrugged and did a little happy dance, after all _I'm in the Selection!_

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

Ok, so I only got accepted into the Selection, like 3.5 seconds ago, but I already have a plan! I'm going to go with the America Method. What is the America Method, you might ask? Well, it's basically where I make my self-look just Like Queen America, in terms of style, personality, and overall appearance. I can die my brown hair red, change my hazel eyes to pale blue colored contacts, and replace my usually overdressed style with simple blue dresses and minimal make-up. I remember watching tapes of America's Selection as a young girl. Everybody loved her. I just know it will work for me.

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

"Roxanne Amber Szlesky of Midston, 2." Wait a second, isn't that me? I don't know, the alcohol was my head fuzzy, and making my hearing go all out of whack. I got a pat on the back from my dad though, meaning I probably did get in. He was the only one who was with me. My mother was out working late. Even now, my father was type-type-typing on his pad-thingie-mabober. Wait a second, I've always had to get drunk and do bad things to get my parent's attention. Is that over? Am I going to start attracting their attention for the better?

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

"Mother! I'm in the Selection!" I said standing up from the onyx colored chair in our TV room.

"Oh! Clara dear! This is wonderful! I'm so exited!" my mother said wiping a tear from her eyes. I know she's happy for me, but I'm sure it brings back bad memories. Mother is Ashley Brouillette, and she competed in the Selection as well. She was disqualified in the first round, so I also know she wont be disappointed if the same thing happens to me. No that I expect it to be that way! She's just going to be there for me in the case that it does. I couldn't be prouder to call her my mother!

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

Wow! The Selection! And I'm in it! The chance of a lifetime that so many girls would kill for! The thing is, I'm not all that exited! Is that bad? I know I should be jumping up and down with pleasure and gratitude, but I'm not. I'll miss my friends, and my family, and preforming, and everything! I am very grateful for what I have, being a 5 you learn to accept all of life's blessings with an open heart, but why do I need something more?

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling:**_

I just knew it! I just knew I would get in! Lucas was probably picking out some people for the Selection when he found me and said, "That's her, my best friend and future wife!" I know this because, long ago, we were best friends. Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Princess Alexandra of Swendway, but you can call me Sadye Darling. I've known Prince Lucas since I was 4. We were (as I said before) best friends. That is, until the age of 11. 11 was a big year for me. I got a songbird named Melody, the year I fell (rather hard) for the Prince, and the year my parents, Queen Abigail and King Andrew of Swendway, died in a rebel attack. I was almost killed myself, but one of the rebels had saved me, and promised that he only joined the rebels in the small chance that he would be able to save someone important, such as myself. I was evacuated to Illéa under the name of Sadye Gabrielle Darling, a 3 from Carolina. Ezekiel, the rebel who evacuated me (though I like to call him Gabriel [after the Guardian Angel]) was promoted to a 2 for his services. It was a secret, no body but the king knew! According to him, Lucas was devastated when he found out that I had "died". I just hope he still feels the same way after 8 years, if so then we are as good as married. I've decided not to tell him that I'm Alexandra until I win, I don't want to influence his decision! If he loves me, he will choose me for me.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

I am going to crush this competition! As my aunt Bariel always says, you have to be tough to succeed. She was in the Selection herself, so she would know. She says the reason she didn't make it into the Elite was because she wasn't as vicious as Celeste. From what I've heard of this 'Celeste' character, she was a brutal competitor, everyone feared her. I'm going to go with that strategy, and I'm going to win the Selection!

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

OMG! I'm in the Selection! This is like, awesome!

"Julie! Congratulations! You're in the Selection!" my mom said. Puleez! Of course I'm in the Selection! That guy just announced it on TV!

"Well, Duh!" I said.

"Aren't you exited Juliana?" my father asked me.

"Yeah, but its like, totally whatever." I told him. I love my Daddy, he's awesome! Oh! Want to know what would also be awesome right now? A nice spa bath! "Ooh! Mommy, do you want to have a spa day?" I asked really exited!

"Not right now sweetie! Lets talk about the Selection! What's your strategy?" How was I supposed to know? I just found out, like, 50 seconds ago!

"IDK mom! Now, I'm going to have a spa bath!"

Then, I walked off. Ooh! Do we have any chocolate truffles left?

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

My ears were numb. I think it could be from the cold weather in Fennley. Anyway, my ears can't be trusted with the deciphering of information. No way, no how. So, therefore, I had to thoroughly rub my big black-rimmed glasses on my wool sweater until they were clean. Sure enough, yes, that was a picture of me. Smiling with what, in the past few days, I thought was false hope. I don't believe it! I didn't think it was physically possible! But it's true! I'm in the Selection!

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

I heard a loud pop in the background behind me. It was my best friend and older brother Keith popping a confetti popper.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Keith, my younger sister Lizzy, my twin brother Will, and my parents said in unison with wide smiles. They decided that they should watch in my parents room, because if I did get picked I would be overly giddy and I scream about anything that I obsess over, and if I don't get picked, then I would probably cry uncontrollably and not want to be with anyone. They stocked the room with coffee (my favorite!), Cold Care tissues (because those are the softest) and supper fluffy pillows. It turns out that worries were all for not! I'm in the Selection! Yippee!

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

I didn't even have a second to feel exited for myself before I heard "Fallon Rose Lancaster! How dare you enter the Selection without our permission?!" That was my mom.

"I thought I deserved a fair chance." I told her rather boldly. I never stand up to my parents like this.

"Thought you deserved a chance? You don't deserve anything! You are going to embarrass the Lancaster family! Oh Mary, I knew we should have disowned her when we had the chance!" Yeah, my parents kind of hate me…

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore." I said. All was silent as their heads turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" my father asked,

"I'm talking about how the Selection makes you famous. All of the girls in America's Selection married very wealthy and famous men." That shut them up._ Ha! _"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room." I told them with my head held high.

Then, I left, convinced that I just needed time to think.

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

"_Gemma Luella Winters of Belcourt, 4" _I practically choked on the strawberry I was chewing (which was a shame because this one was particularly good). My 6 sisters were jumping around screaming. My 20-year-old sister Julia picked up my 6-year-old sister Trinity and twirled her around. My 11-year-old sister Ella and my 14-year-old sister Dawn were hugging, jumping up and down squealing like the pigs on our farm. My 8-year-old sister Mia was hugging my dad. My twin sister Kandace was crying and hugging me with a death grip. She's probably grateful her name wasn't called; she has a secret romance with one of the farm hands that work on our farm named Antoine. She only told me; because my parents are super stuck up and think that all of my sisters are to good for those boys, so don't tell anyone, ok? The happy moment was ruined when my mother called out,

"Wait, but Xavier and Chantelle's daughter Graciana is in the Selection!" _Huh? _

"Who are they?" Kandace asked my mother and father.

"Your aunt and uncle." My father sighed.

"Since when do we have an aunt and uncle?" Dawn asked.

"Never mind that! Gemma, you are going to have to try even harder to win with Graciana in! We have to beat them otherwise we'll never live it down!" she mumbled walking to her room leaving all 7 of us thinking '_what the heck?'_

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

I had never gotten so much attention. Ever. My father constantly ignored me because I didn't was to be an evil politician like him. Yes, my father is evil, quite evil actually! My bratty brother is too! He's just like my father! Just as twisted and evil! My mom is fine, but she pushes me somewhat hard, and her expectations of me are very high. At least she doesn't want me to become my father! But today, I got praise from all of them. It started with my mom hugging me and sobbing with proudness. Then it was my father, congratulating me and saying he always had faith in me, _the liar_. And whenever my father does something, you know my brat of a brother named Denny will do the exact same thing. He even hugged me! My entire family, the ones who have hated me my whole life, is finally grateful for me. And the sad thing is, it took getting in the Selection and possibly being a princess for that to happen.

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

Oh my God! I'm going to meet: The Royal Family! Can you say 'highlight of my life'! I can! I can't believe it! Prince Lucas is so _cute!_ And he seems so dreamy! He is simply perfect! He's going to be a _great _king! And Arabella? Forget about it! She seems so nice! And then there's their 17-year-old brother **(A/N I've switched the ages of Josephine and Charles, so now Charles is 17 and Josephine is 12) **Charles who also seems dreamy, and so hot! Then of course there's graceful Josephine. Oh! And little Victoria, the Angel. And the King and Queen, who I've heard are the best ruler the nation of Illéa has ever seen! And I have a chance to be one of them! Oh my God! This was going to be the best part of my entire life!

_**Willow Beatrice Hays:**_

I was working late at the store that I work at called _"The painted lady"_. It's a makeup store. I didn't realize I was in the Selection! But everyone was pointing and whispering as I walked by. It wasn't until I got home when my oldest (and favorite) sister Tess welcomed me in with a big hug and whispered "congratulations" in my ear. I backed away from her embrace, startled. What on earth did I do to deserve congratulations?

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You didn't hear? Willow! Your in the Selection!" She shrieked.

_What? No way! There were thousands of girls, there's no way I was one of the 35 picked! Then again, there has to be someone, so why cant it be me?_

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

I'm in the Selection! This is amazing! My family would be proud. If you didn't catch on, my entire family is dead. Why? I don't feel like sharing. Sorry, it's just too personal! I'm not in any old orphanage though; it's my grandmother Emily's house. She is also dead. I don't live in complete solitude though! I live with Eli. He is 7. He was also all alone. That is, until I found him on the streets. I remember the day perfectly: I was walking home from the store when I heard what sounded like a feeble baby's cry. I went over to the sound and found a feeble baby, crying! I guessed he was abandoned because who ever his mother was, had a teenage pregnancy. With the virginity law and everything, she was probably thrown in jail. But just maybe, first, she left the baby on the street. As soon as the police found him, he would be immediately killed. She was smart though, and bought him some time. And if he was lucky, someone would take him in. Well, I thought '_why disrespect her wishes?' _And brought him in to my grandmothers house (at age 11 by the way!) and raised him as my own. He's been with me since. I want to win this thing, for him.

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

Wow! The Selection! And I'm in it? This is crazy! And great! Crazy great! Wow! Wait, I already said that. I have always loved the prince! He's so handsome, and dreamy, and quiet, just like me. Well, the quiet part anyway. I'm not particularly good looking or dreamy, which leads me to believe he might not keep me for very long. So the question is, how do I get him to let me stay?

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

"What?!" my 16-year-old sister Samantha shrieks **(A/N Ooh! Alliteration!)**, "How did you get in and not me?" Samantha was sure she would get in, and sure that I had no chance. Let me tell you something about Samantha: she's obnoxious, she's spoiled, and I hate her. Fine, so that's 3 things, whatever! She's horrible either way! Half the reason I joined the Selection was so that could rub it in her face! The other quarter is because then I can escape Samantha, and the final quarter is because, in reality, I _do _have a crush on the prince. It's just a crush though; I'm not in love with him. I really like how he seems so quiet and mysterious, but very strong and quite charismatic simultaneously. I like how he really listens intently to what you're saying, no matter your status. I like how he is so darn attractive, and how he seriously downplays that factor. I think he'll make a great King one day. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be his Queen.

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

"_Meadow Grace Stephens of Carolina, 5." No. This cant be happening! No! I can't be in the Selection! I don't want to be in the Selection!_

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Meadow! This is great!" my little sister April yells. She's not in the Selection, if she did, she would know that it's not great, in fact, its horrible! Tears started to fog up my eyes and I ran upstairs to my room. _I don't want to leave my family._

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

This is the chance of a lifetime! The chance to win the heart of the glorious Prince Lucas, as well as the throne of Illéa! This is huge! And I'll get to play princess until he kicks me out, or f I win… no not possible! I just realized, I have a chance to win!

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

Haha! I'm going to be tough competition for the Selection! I have ties with France! No one else has ties with France! You see, Illéa and France used to be allies, but ever since King Maxon dumped Queen Daphne, they have broken off the alliance. I am going to be the necessary person to rework the alliance! Guess who's MVP? Me!

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

"_Noel Aradia Colston of Sonoma, 3." _I heard. The sound was distant though. I could barely hear that over someone's "Eek"ing. Oh, that's just me.

"I'm in the Selection!" Oh my gosh! This is huge! Prince Lucas is _sooooo _dreamy! Also, I doubt I'll find love anyway else, so this is fantastic! I'm going to get married! Does that sound like I'm cockily sure of myself? I don't know, but everyone needs some confidence!

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

The celebration that I got was a bunch of hoots and hollers. I expected nothing less from 3 brothers. That's right. I'm the only girl of 4 children. On an isolated farm. Yep, no girls, ever! Only mom! She's all right, but a bit girly. I usually liked flashy, just not girly. The Selection will make me able to have some real attention; I'll wear flashy dresses! And there will be real girls there! I think I just made 34 new sisters! Can you say awesome?

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

I get it. Its not very ladylike to scream and shout **(A/N and let it all out. Haha! JK)**, nor the way I was raised, but if I'm being honest with you, that is exactly what I did. I shrieked like a banshee, if not louder than one. Who can blame me though? What would you have done in my place? How are the other girls reacting?

"Hush Bethany!" my mother said in a harsh whisper. I come from a long line of two's, which were all raised with poise and grace. Is that how I want to be seen? Well, no. But that's not my choice. Maybe the Selection will change that.

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

I was really disappointed that I wasn't chosen. That was a bummer. Ooh! Sorry! You probably have no idea what's going on! You see, my real name is Katie, but please, I beg of you, call me Amelia! If not, my cover will be blown and it'll be all your fault! Amelia is my identical twin sister, but she didn't want to be in the Selection and are parents made her, so we agreed if her name was called, I would go in her place. That's exactly what were doing!

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

This is my chance! My chance to be something great! Can I tell you how exited I am! _Super exited!_ Just think about it: Princes Marie. Doesn't it sound meant to be? Immediately, worry set into my mind. _What if he doesn't like me? Or worse, what if he's an idiot? What if the Selection changes me? What if all of the girls are mean! What if I don't make any friends? What if the public hates me? _The worries swam in my mind like sharks in a shark tank. Was the Selection really even what I wanted?

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

It was an all out celebration. My parents blasted some Spanish music (even though were not Spanish) and we all started to dance to it. I was spinning my 7-year-old brother Tommy around. The triplets, Amber, Chloe, and Annalee were dancing in their own little circle. My parents were doing the tango. All was festive at the Lucellita house.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

Oh thank goodness! I really needed money for my family! We were dirt poor! The reason is that most of my family is really smart, but we usually find one flaw in either our performance (for example, a wrong note) or a blemish in our artwork. I'm an artist. I'm ok at what I do, just not phenomenal. I'm glad that I'm going to be a three, because I pride myself in saying I'm a pretty good writer. Unless I become a royal, but hey! What are my chances in that?

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

Don't get me wrong, I was super psyched to be in the Selection, but I was upset that I couldn't celebrate my victory with my parents, or even my best friend Blue Leger! I was at the military base, so I got tenth folds of applause, but none from my parents, or best friend who just got stationed as a guard. It's kind of depressing, thinking of what the other Selected are doing to celebrate-with their parents- that I can't do. If I had just listened to my mother and became a model then I would be able to- but that's just not me! I'm a tomboy, not a girly girl. Being in the military was worth it! My mom's a little too controlling anyway!

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

"Lacey Marie Ross of Dakota, 8." The voice of Gavril rang in my ears. I turned to face my mother and said, "Did he just say-"

"Yes." She responded, obviously reading my mind. I was in shock. I, Lacey Marie Ross, an 8, a _nobody_, was going to be in the Selection. Wait a second; don't they give checks for these things? Oh. My. God. Yes! They do! I heard it was an outrageous amount of money!

"Mom! Do you know what this means? We can move up to 7s!" Being 8s, we didn't have jobs. I was a pickpocket. That's why we were still alive. With these checks, we would be able to buy our way to sevens, and then we could get jobs and not starve to death! This was going to be amazing! And even after I was disqualified, I would be a permanent three! Then, I could sell my caste level, and bump my entire family (my parents, my sister and myself) up to sixes! Maybe even 5s depending on how long I stay in the Selection! This was going to be the changing point of my life!

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Ok, answers to comments:**

**PercyandTris- Yeah, you did make a lot of characters! They were all great though! And you forgot Roxanne.**

**Xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thanks for your faith! I appreciate that! And that is sssssoooooooooo sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Isabellacastanel (Guest)- Of course! I'm glad you approve, but really, it helps me A LOT!**

**Wanderstar- I'm exited that you're exited!**

**Bubble4Life- we already talked**

**(Guest)- You can absolutely still put in review maids! I just needed the Selected to be in a PM and I still need A LOT of maids!**

**SelectionLoverForever- we also talked**

**CartoonGurl201m- we talked too (I talked to a lot of people didn't I?)**

**Pretzel Poptarts- Yeah your character made it! And why do you think it would be a background character?**


	7. Chapter 6: Lucas

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been super busy, with plays, and singing contests, and gymnastics, yahda yahda yahda. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes, I was in a rush to get this out!**_

_**Finally, I have an update for you! Its where Lucas, Ara, and Charlie are reviewing the applications, per the request of PercyandTris. Enjoy!**_

_**Lucas:**_

Wow! Those girls are all really pretty! I think about them constantly. I can't wait to meet them all! For now, all I can do is sit in Arabella's room (with her of course) and review their applications (Ara didn't want them to leave her room). We started in order that their names were called. We were on Anna Elizabeth Summers (the first one).

"What do you think about her?" Ara asked me.

"Eeh. She's kinda pretty, I guess. She seems smart-ish." I tell her nonchalantly. "To be honest, she doesn't really stick out to me that much!"

"Are you kidding me? She's HOT!" my brother Charlie said from behind me. He'll probably say that about _everybody_. He's what my mom calls a "player".

"No she's not." I told him. But he refused to have it.

"Fine," he admitted, "so she isn't _hot _but you've got to admit, she is _pretty_." I disagreed. The girl in the picture had dirty blonde hair, which was in a long side French braid, caramel colored eyes, pale skin, and a spurt of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Don't get me wrong, she was _cute_,but nothing more. Also she didn't seem like my type. She was super adventurous, and seemed wild and irrational. That's not me, nor what I like.

Then we moved on to Clarissa Emery Astreya.

"Ooh! She seems nice! And _so _pretty!" Ara said in a dreamy voice. Ok, yes, she was pretty! She had long silky chestnut hair that's fell in loose princess curls down her back, and mesmerizingly icy blue eyes. She wasn't just pretty, she was _beautiful_. In the picture, she was caught in mid-laugh.

"It says here that she is very generous, and always puts others needs before hers. OMG! That's sounds just like you Lucas! And her interests include acting, singing, and writing, interesting combo. She's a 3 from Dominica. Wow! She sounds great! You should marry her!" I contemplated this.

"Well, I'll just have to meet her and see for myself! Plus, you don't even know her yet!" I exclaimed. She could be super rude and everything! Ara only said her good qualities, no bad. She'll probably do that for all of the girls though, not just Clarissa.

Next, it was Madison Lucia Petrova.

"Ok, now that's _HOT._" I said over my shoulder to Charlie. He wasn't actually there though. I guess he had left. Anyway, she _was_ hot. She had CRAZY long chestnut hair, bright large emerald eyes, that were surrounded by thick black eyelashes.

"She's gorgeous." My sister said with plain adoration. I was speechless.

Afterward, was Graciana Angela Winters.

"Wow! She's pretty!" I said. Graciana had strait blonde hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Yeah," Ara started, "but girls that are _that _pretty are usually sooooo dumb! She's probably going to wind up being a dumb blonde, Lucas. Sorry." I hoped not, but Ara would know more than I.

Next, was Alice Mei Galloway.

"Dang she's smart!" was my first comment.

"How on EARTH can someone study so much!?" Ara asked in bafflement.

I don't really know, but this girl, Alice, was an absolute GENOIOUS! She speaks 10 languages, is the youngest person EVER to be admitted into college in Illéa, at age 15, and won the national science fair in her town (it was ages 13 and up) at age 13, for a project on the length of sound infinities! This girl is training to be a rocket scientist; she's a three (if you were too stupid to guess). She has long raven black wavy hair, tan skin, and clear blue eyes. She's going to be the one teaching the class! Watch out Sophie! **(A/N Sophie is the new tutor. She's Silvia's niece)**.

After her, was Kaylee Belle Evans.

"Awww! She's ADORABLE!" shrieked Ara. _Gosh that girl can be loud!_ Kaylee has untamable strawberry blonde hair, and grass green eyes.

"On her application it says that she's bubbly, kind, and very smiley! Lucas, she seems so sweet! You should marry her!" She did seem nice…

"Ara! For the second time, you haven't met her yet!" This was getting frustrating!

We moved on to Paris Violet Everett.

"She's kind of pretty, I guess." I said to Ara. Paris had long curly red-chestnut hair, and green-hazel eyes.

"Yeah, she's kind of ordinary, I guess. It says here that she's outgoing and courageous. That sounds kind of like Mom." Ara said chuckling.

"Shall we move on?" I asked her.

"We shall." She said in response.

So we did, and the next person was Roxanne Amber Szlesky.

Immediately, Ara and I busted out laughing in unison. Roxanne has long, thick black hair, small dark brown eyes, and a small scar above her left eye. That wasn't the funny part though, Roxanne looked drunk in this picture!

"You've got to be joking" Ara choked out, wiping a tear from her eye. Roxanne was slouching, and her eyes were practically glazed over! Gosh, she looked like an idiot!

After we finished laughing, we moved on to Clara Jaden Brouillette.

"She's so pretty! Oh! Isn't that Ashley's daughter?!" Ara asked in excitement.

"Who?" I pondered.

"Ashley was in Mom and Dad's Selection!" Ara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Clara has long blonde-brown hair, olive skin, dimples, and dark green eyes. She's a two, and a classical pianist. She also sing's in accompaniment to her piano. I think that's pretty cool!

Next, was Caroline Margret Tomalin.

"Huh. Ok." Ara said. She was pretty boring. She had light golden brown hair that was very, very, straight, and honey eyes. It looked _ok_, but nothing _special_. She was an artist, a five. Caste didn't really matter to me, so I didn't care too much. Apparently she laughed super easily, and was easily impressed. I don't really need a push over, that sounds kind of boring. Sorry Caroline, but it might be a no.

Afterwards, was Sadye Gabrielle Darling.

"That's funny, she looks like-" Ara started. I cut her off.

"Princess Alexandra." Princess Alexandra was the late princess of Swendway, and my former friend. I _think _she had a crush on me, but I was never sure. Poor girl. She died in a rebel attack when she was at the young age of 11. So young, so sweet, so innocent. And now she's dead.

Next, Erika Julia Lena Beliza.

"God, she looks, fake." I remarked.

"Yeah, and if she's anything like her aunt, she's going to be a complete b-"

"ARA! Language!"

"Sorry, but anyway…"

"Wait, who's her aunt?" I asked.

"Bariel Pratt, also in Mom and Dad's Selection."

"Do you think she got in because of her aunt?" I asked.  
"Well, if she did, then why not Clara?" pondered Ara.

"Because she actually looks presentable, and has good traits!" I exclaimed.

Erika has light brown hair that was long and wavy/curly-ish with long side bangs, green and gold cat-like eyes, high cheek bones, perfect eyebrows and a teeny nose.

"She's like the stereotypical model!" Ara said.

"Well, she _is_ a model!" I told her aggravated.

"Lets just move on!" said Ara with a huff

After our aggravation, was Juliana Reilly Marsson.

"She also looks dumb!" Ara exclaimed.

"Ara!"

"Sorry! But it's true! Look at her! She's so happy go lucky!" Juliana has blonde hair in beach waves, blue/grey eyes, rosy cheeks, and an upturned nose. She was smiling like it was nobody's business.

"Fair enough! Next!" Charles said from behind me. Ara and I jumped. _When did he get there?! _

Next up, was Rose Calliope Winchester

"Awww! She's so cute and…. quirky." Ara said. Rose had long auburn hair that was more to the red than brown with strawberry blonde highlights that fell in loose waves down just above the small of her back, large doe eyes that were hazel, and oval face, and big black-rimmed glasses that fit her face quite nicely.

"What do you think Charlie?" I asked showing him her picture.

"Meh. She's ok, I guess."

We moved on, and the next person on the list was Rebecca Nicole Haas.

"Awww… She's seems kind of cute!" Ara said

"Are you kidding me Ara? She looks so kooky and immature!" Charlie remarked. Rebecca has layered brown hair parted in alignment with her left eye; football shaped brown eyes, a dimple in the right side of her face, but not her left, and a few freckles.

"Kooky, but cute." I concluded.

Next, was Fallon Rose Lancaster.

Fallon had golden blonde hair with a hint of copper in it, almond shaped eyes that were an extravagant shade of green, creases on her forehead, and her nose was slightly askew, I don't know what from though.

"She's pretty." Ara said

"Eeh." Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie, are you enthusiastic about anyone? What fault do you see in this girl?" Ara practically shouted.

"Just look at how skinny she is! She's got to be anorexic!" Charlie exclaimed.

We all studied how skinny she is. Charlie was right, she was the skinniest person I had ever seen, and almost had a look of malnutrition to her! I just hoped that wasn't the case.

After her, was Gemma Luella Winters.

"Hmmm…. Wait a second! Graciana and Gemma are cousins!" Ara exclaimed.

"I wonder is relatives have ever gotten in before…" I wondered aloud.

"They haven't, I'm sure of it!" Ara said, sounding absolutely bubbly.

Gemma had long frizzy bronze hair, brown eyes, slightly arched eyebrows, long eyelashes, and light freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"She's pretty…" Ara said.

Next up, was Aria Del Jamison.

"Oh my goodness! Aria's dad is Michael Jamison!" Ara exclaimed.

"Who?" Charlie and I asked in unison.

"Ugh! You boys are so stupid!" _thanks Ara. _"Michael is a _very famous _politician!"  
Right, I think I heard something about him. From what I know, he's a stereotypical politician: from the Latin route _poli _meaning many and _tics _meaning bloodsucking creatures.

"Do you think it'll give her an edge?" I asked Charlie.

"No, in fact, possibly a disadvantage. Politicians can be _sooo _rude and hated. They only look out for themselves!" He whispered to me with confidence in his answer.

"She's pretty though!" Ara exclaimed, obviously hearing us.

Aria has long silky strait black hair, tan skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. She looked almost stereotypical Asian girl, minus her skin, which had almost a South American glow. She _was _very pretty. There was no doubt about that.

After her was Brittney Anne Grace.

Brittney had black hair that fell between her shoulders and elbows, chocolate skin and matching eyes, a small nose and a face breaking smile. I don't even know how she could make that possible! It looked pretty painful! I guess she was _pretty_, but only _regular _pretty. She was absolutely nothing extraordinary. In fact, with that face cracking smile, it toned down her looks by several notches.

"It says here she's very cheerful and happy. That's good, right?" Ara said, obviously a teeny bit frightened by Brittney's smile.

"I guess so…" I answered, just wanting to move on , she was starting to weird me out.

Obliging to my pleas, we moved on, and next on the list was Willow Beatrice Hays.

"Wow, the first 6 we've gotten so far!" Ara pointed out.

I skimmed over the applications we've reviewed, she was right, Willow was the first 6!

Willow has frizzy brown hair that falls a bit further than her elbows, large dark green eyes, an unhealthy skin tone, high cheek bones, a small nose with a light dash of freckles, and thin lips.

Next, was Elizabeth Nicole Wells.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Ara remarked

"What's impressive?" Charlie and I asked in unison.

"Well, Elizabeth took in an orphaned 8, a baby at that, in from the streets. She raised him as her own, seeing that neither one had a family. Her entire family is dead, and the baby's mother probably had a teenage pregnancy. The mother would be thrown in jail, and the baby would be shot. That mother was smart and bought the baby some time. He's 8 now, and he's named Eli. She was only 11 when she took him in!" She exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes.

_That is impressive_. I thought to myself.

Elizabeth has golden bronze waist length hair that had a slight wave to it, blue grey eyes, full lips, slightly rosy cheeks, and a dimple on the right side of her face.

Preceding her was Daniella Marie Nightingale.

"Ooh! She looks so… mysterious!" Charlie said mocking Ara. I let out a slight chuckle, but Ara didn't seem to notice.

"I know right! Ooh! And Daniella's a TOP lawyer! She's better at the age of 18 than most of the lawyers at 45! She's outrageously good!" She said in adoration

Going back to the mysterious thing, Charlie was right!

Daniella has long strait black hair, silver eyes, and a very pale, but not sickly, complexion. She was very mysterious, and pretty!

After her, was Lucy Josephine Dane.

"Ooh! She's _so completely gorgeous!_" Ara cooed in pure adoration.

Lucy has elbow length layered golden blonde hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, creamy pale skin, and dark sunglasses perched on her head. She was smiling a perfect movie star smile, with flawless pearly white teeth. _She is so gorgeous._

I looked over to Charlie behind me, his mouth was practically hanging on the floor, and he was drooling, a lot.

Awestruck and reluctant, we moved on to Meadow Grace Stephens.

"Awww, She seems cute and kind hearted!" Ara cooed.

Meadow, interesting name, had blonde hair that was just longer than a bob, almond shaped blue eyes, some freckles, a dimple, and an oval shaped face. She was cute. I inwardly smiled.

Next, was Emerson Megan Jefferson.

Emerson is a teeny tiny person, thinnest I've ever seen. She looked to be around 14, even though in reality she's 17. She had light brown hair that was slightly wavy, dark brown eyes, and a shy, closed mouth smile.

"Ooh! A 5! And a musician too! That's cool! She plays guitar, violin, piano, trumpet, flute, saxophone, and clarinet. Maybe we can play with her sometime!" Ara suggested.

"Ooh! Ara's got some dirty intentions!" Charlie exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

She swatted at him in annoyance,

"Shut up! You knew what I meant!" She yelled in annoyance.

After her was Jacqueline Davis Bleu.

"Well, she's French…" Ara started

"Yeah," I said cutting her off, "but so is Clarissa, Graciana, Clara, Juliana-"

"We get it Lucas." Ara said in a frustrated tone.

Jacqueline has dark brown-auburn hair, which is VERY curly (Too many curls if you ask me…), deep brown eyes, and obnoxiously high cheekbones. She's not really my type.

Next up, Noel Aradia Coltson.

"Says here she's very outdoorsy. That's good!" Ara exclaimed.

She was right! I really admire outdoorsy people, and Ara knows it!

Noel has pin strait red-chocolate brown hair that falls down to her lower back, large round brown eyes, freckles sprinted across her nose and cheek bones, and thin lips.

Afterwards, was Isla Adrienne Arden.

Isla has dark brown shoulder length curly hair, big dark brown eyes, high set cheek bones, and a dimple in her left cheek.

"Ooh! Poor girl! The only girl within miles!" Ara said in pity.

"Yeah, suppose this is the first time she's met a girl her age?" Charlie remarked.

"Oh, relax! It'll be good for her!" Ara told him with confidence.

Then, we moved onto Bethany Sofia Royam.

"Very graceful looking!" Ara complimented.

Bethany had ridiculously long (I assume it went past her butt) platinum blonde hair that was half up in a braid crown and half down, pale blue eyes, and very pale skin, but not ghostly.

"She must be stuck up though, Look at all of that poise, she's dripping with it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ara answered, "such a shame though…"

Next, it was Amelia Maia Jones

Amelia has elbow length deep brown hair that curled a little bit, dimples in her smile, and interesting eyes… They were green in some parts, and silver in others. It was quite fascinating to look at actually!

"Whoa! Look at her eyes!" said Charlie in bewilderment.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, _pretty…_" Ara said in a slight daze.

We moved on to Marie Alexis Davis.

"Awww! Cute! I like her!" Ara determined.

Marie had a _dark_ brown curled bob and bangs, sapphire eyes, and rosy cheeks. The first person, I noticed, to have a bob.

"Refreshing…" Ara sighed.

Next up, Skylar Anita Lucellita.

"Ooh! A red head!" Ara shrieked excitedly.

Skylar was the first red head. Her red hair was long and wavy, with cooling brown doe eyes to compliment her fiery hair. She had freckles, but only on the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks. She was very different for my mother as a red head, of Charlie or Josie as a red head, but she was very pretty all the same.

Next on the list was Annabelle Rosalie Roberts.

"Ooh! An Artist!" Ara said in admiration. She's always wanted to be able to paint, but she pretty much sucks, andshe knows it.

"Ooh! _And _she's our first dirty blonde too!" She pointed out.

She has dirty brown hair, dark brown eyes, a small nose, and thin rosy lips. She was a pretty girl, but it was definitely an ordinary beauty.

Preceding her was Rhea Lynn MacArthur.

"Ooh! A military girl! That means that she's probably a tomboy!" Ara concluded.

Rhea has brown hair in a bun, pale skin, football shaped brown eyes, and freckles on her nose.

"That cool." Charlie said, but he probably didn't really care. He's one of those boys that doesn't care about much. He's been that way nearly his whole life!

I thought it _actually was _cool though!

Last, but not least, -the person we were admittedly dreading- Lacy Marie Ross.

We all sat in silence, looking at her profile.

"I didn't even know 8s could enter the Selection." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"Well, obviously they can." I said bluntly.

"Well, she doesn't look _horrible_, for an 8…" Ara said with uncertainly.

Lacy has dark brown limp hair that went down past her shoulders, tan skin and dark brown football shaped eyes. She also had a dirt smudge on her left cheek.

"She looks almost… boring…" Charlie said in mock disgust.

"Charlie!"

"I was just joking, Ara!"

"She's an 8, cut her some slack!" I told him.

To be honest though, I almost agreed with him. While she didn't look _boring_, per se, she looked very _ordinary_. I guess I'll just have to meet her and find out for myself.

_**Oh my goodness! Guys! After long last (sorry again!), you have Lucas's reaction to the girls! **_

_**Responses:**_

_**Athenachild101- Well, obviously, I didn't mean to make her sound that way. Sorry! **_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thank you so much! I really appreciate all of your support! How was this chapter, was it satisfying enough?**_

_**frozen13- Thanks! Also, yes, I knew that you don't like cherries. **_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Thank you so much for your faith! I'm really happy your satisfied with Isla! All I want is to do these characters justice! Wow! I wish I had a twin! Are you identical or ferternal? Why do you think Lacy will win?**_

_**Pretzel poptarts- I know! I'm really exited too **____**! Well, fair enough, but I REALLY liked your character! And yes, it is called SYOC. It stand for Submit Your Own Character, but you probably already knew that! Again with Lacy, wow!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- And that just made my day reading that! That is SO sweet! How was this chapter for you?**_

_**7thseven- Thanks so much! Actually, I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of that, I'm not going to lie! But they had the same last name, so I figured that people would probably ask if they were related anyway. Thanks again!**_

_**CartoonGurl201m- That's fine! Your entitled to your opinion! **_

_**theoneforever (Guest)- Yep, and it was pretty hard to do actually! Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say!**_

_**Isabellacastanel (Guest)- Thanks! I tried to make them as unique as possible! **_

_**selectionaddiction- Yes, and here it is! Just know that unless I post on the summary that its on hiatus, It's still going to be updated!**_

_**Guest- Well, I'm glad your exited! And sorry, but I cant! I'm doing each point of view in order of announced. Sorry!**_


End file.
